Homework, uh, god
by koalakyle
Summary: Naruto forgot to do his homework, he had to write a love letter, he finds his muse and she finds love, he pours his feelings straight from the heart. please R&R it's a short story, but good. rated to be safe


"Alright class, time to read your hoomework out, does anyon want to go first?" Iruka called out.

_'Great, homework, I completely fogot about it. It was supposed to be a love letter right? Damn, please don't call me out.'_ Naruto pleaded in his head.

"Naruto! Come out front and read yours." Iruka instructed, seeing the boy's worrying face and wanting payback for that last prank.

_'Oh crap! I knew he would get me back for that prank.'_ Naruto screamed in his mind. "Umm, Iruka-sensei, I didn't write it down so can I just say it off the top of my head?" Naruto asked thinking maybe he could make it look like he did it.

"I don't see why not." Iruka said not seeing any problem.

"Okay, here it goes." Naruto said.

Out the front he closed his eyes and thinking of _his Sakura-chan_, he didn't get any inspiration so he went to the next girl he thought of and low and behold there was his inspiration, in the form of a platinum blonde.

* * *

**Your Presence.**

Some say that the eyes are the windows to the soul,  
I don't care, when I look into your eyes, that is what I want to see,  
I don't want to see your happiness, your pain, your sorrow,  
and the never ending sea that is your being, shining in your beautiful eyes,  
I want to see your eyes, not your soul.

I once heard someone say that a kiss is the gateway to the happy emotions,  
I don't care, when, no if, I kiss you, that's what I want to feel,  
I don't want to feel how happy you are, how in love you are,  
and all the other things you can put into a kiss,  
I want to feel the touch of your lips to mine, not your emotions.

If you want to tell me something about your emotions, or your life,  
then tell me I'm not afraid to listen,  
after all I don't know what goes on in your head, I need you to tell me,  
so please look past my faults, I would like a chance with you,  
I want to be with you, but for now, I'm happy just being in your presence.

Because that's how much i love you.

* * *

Everyone was stunned at what the supposed dobe had said except 3 people, Sasuke: because he didn't care, Iruka: because he now had blackmail material and Ino: because she saw who he looked at to get his inspiration, she was stunned because he looked at her.

"Very good Naruto, now because you tried to trick me into thinking that you had done the homework, after-school detention." Iruka said.

"NANI" Naruto cried with shock.

"But, because you said that straight from the heart and it was so well done you can go to lunch early, now who was it for?" Iruka asked.

_'__Much like the meddling old woman down the road, huh_.' Naruto idly thought before answering, and shooting a glance at Ino, "no one." He replied downtroden, walking out the door.

When he was out the door Ino raised her hand and asked if she could go to the bathroom.

"Che, probably to barf after that mushy crap came out of the dobe's mouth." Kiba responded hotly, then getting pummeled by every girl in class, including Hinata, because they thought it was beautiful, even coming from Naruto.

"Naruto, wait up." Ino yelled catching up with our favorite blonde.

"Ino what are you doin-" He was cut off as she grabbed a fist full of his hair and mashed her lips to his.

When they pulled apart Naruto had a dazed look in his eye. "Uh, why?" Was all he could manage.

"Because, I saw you look at me before you spoke and I... like you." She looked at the ground blushing.

Naruto smiled at this. "Well then, miss Ino Yamanaka, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked holding out his arm and bowing slightly.

Ino giggled at that. "Yes, kind Sir Naruto, i would indeed." She replied giving a small curtsy.

Both then went and sat on Naruto's swing, just happy being in the others presence.

**

* * *

**I originally wrote the letter as something I would have liked to give to the girl I like, but, she doesn't like me back and i don't want to ruin the small friendship we have.

Anyway thanks for readiing and remember: if you want to tell someone how you feel about them, just tell them, it hurts alot less trust me.

read and review cause i would really like feedback on this what others think of it, and if its romantic at all, i'm not really that romantic as a person but i would like to know if i'm anygood.

so i bid you g'day mates, i'll see ya later, R&R.

Like the Koala I am lazy for I am KOALAKYLE


End file.
